psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Shion Karanomori
Shion Karanomori is an Analyst within Division 1 of the Criminal Investigation Department of the Public Safety Bureau. Appearance Shion Karanomori has brown eyes, wavy black''Original Character Designs'' hair which is dyed blonde, extending past her shoulders with center-parted bangs. She is curvy but slender with pale skin. Shion is usually seen wearing a white lab coat over a tightly fitted red outfit and frilled black bra. She dons a golden necklace and wears red lipstick at all times. Personality Karanomori is a glamorous sort of woman. She is quite sluggish and hates the Public Safety Bureau because she thinks they overwork her.Those Capable When it comes to her job, however, Karanomori is seen to always be serious, helpful and knowledgeable. Karanomori has a sympathetic side, as shown during her private conversations with Tsunemori''Transparent Shadow'' and Kunizuka.Perfect World She has a playful side to her, as seen when she teases Kunizuka and Shindo. Personal Background Emergency Contact Information Meguro-ku, Yuutenji Minami A-36-8 Takuma Karanomori (relation: brother) Education March 2101 – Graduates secondary education from Research Institute Laboratory School April 2101 – Enters Toyama Higher Education, Faculty of Science and Technology, Major in Life Science March 2105 – Graduates from Toyama Higher Education, Faculty of Science and Technology, Major in Life Science April 2105 – Enters Tokyo Medical School June 2106 – Leaves Tokyo Medical School due to deteriorating Psycho-Pass The university system no longer exists, but those who need a professional license (e.g. a physician) must continue their education in specialized schools for two additional years. Karanomori attends Tokyo Medical School after graduation but her skill as a physician is quickly recognized as exceptional. She passes the National Medical Practitioners Qualifying Examination after only a year of study and earns her license. In her required second year, her long, unstable Psycho-Pass worsens. Work History June 2106 – Enters Rehabilitation Center in Tama district July 2106 – Leaves Rehabilitation Center in Tama district August 2106 – Assigns as an Analyst for MWPSB's Analytical Laboratory Karanomori decides to join the Public Safety Bureau upon the advice of a teacher who cares about her future. Licenses/Qualifications February 2106 – Achieves Medical License ID is 00475-AEUW-06859-3 Relationships Yayoi Kunizuka Throughout Seasons 1 and 2, Kunizuka is in an intimate relationship with Karanomori. Kunizuka initiated their relationship. In Season 3, they are still shown to be close. Shinya Kogami Though being in a relationship with Kunizuka, she often flirts with others, especially Kogami whom she calls, "sweetie" or "sweetheart" on occasion. Akane Tsunemori Tsunemori relies on Karanomori's expertise many times during investigations. They maintain a friendly professional relationship. Nobuchika Ginoza When Karanomori asked Ginoza to go shopping with her, he looked unhappy and groaned "Not again!" and lectured that she couldn't be received well by others when he behaved this way. Psycho-Pass: Mandatory Happiness Trivia *Her code name is LABO. *Her strength is her technique. *She sleeps around eight hours per day. *Karanomori doesn't have a favorite author because she only reads fashion and beauty magazines. *Her favorite books are cosmetic and fashion catalogues. *Being a latent criminal, Karanomori cannot leave the premises of the NONA Tower without an Inspector supervising. As such she often asked Ginoza to accompany her when shopping. *She is most often seen smoking.Nobody Knows Your MaskNobody Knows Your Face *She and Kunizuka wear the same perfume, Ombre Rose. This is her favorite room item. *Her favorite food is meat; her least favorite is melon. *Her motto is "Believe your instinct." *Her favorite word is "Makeshift." *Her hobbies, weakness and weight are "confidential." *Her measurements in cm are B91-W59-H87. *Tsunemori's first impression of Karanomori is that she must have gone through some plastic surgeries or artificial organ implantations because she is too beautiful and her body is perfect. But after a closer look, Tsunemori realizes Karanomori's assets seem quite real and even if surgeries had been done, they would have been minor.Psycho-Pass: The Novel *When Karanomori finds a little girl who is searching for her father, she and Kogami ask her who her father is. The girl mentions "eyeglasses" ("megane") and "maekami" that sounds like "maegami" ("bangs"), and so she assumes that Ginoza is the father.Audio Drama 7 ‒ The Doggy Policeman, 24 Hours a Day Gallery Shion-kananomori.jpg|Karanomori in her laboratory, when she meets Tsunemori for the very first time (in 0102 Those Capable). Shion telling Sasayama's story.png|Karanomori, when she explains to Tsunemori and Kunizuka the development of the "Specimen Case" (in 0106 Return of the Lunatic Prince). shioncloseup.jpg|Karanomori, when Kunizuka has just explained where Division 1 might find the anarchist group (in 0112 Devil's Crossroad). Shion painting her nails.png|Karanomori doing her nails while on the job (in 0118 Promises Written in Water). shionakane.jpg|Karanomori reassuring Tsunemori that she isn't cold-hearted (in 0119 Transparent Shadow). Movie F.jpg|Karanomori watching Tsunemori chastising Shimotsuki for performing a Memory Scoop on a prisoner (in Gekijo-ban: Psycho-Pass). References Navigation pl:Shion Karanomori Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Gekijo-ban Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Analysts Category:Article stubs